My Amnesia Boy
by Anjiera-sama
Summary: L Lawliet was supposed to marry Yagami Raito but ran away, leaving his brown haired fiancee alone on the altar. After three years, they meet again. However, things weren't the same anymore. LxRaito
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update my other stories. I have two stories on my mind for Raito-kun and L. I want to update the others first but then honestly, the lack of reviews really demotivates me. :(So, I plan to work on the two new stories or maybe more in the future and finish them first before returning to my other stories. I'm kinda new to this so please understand. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters or the anime/manga.**

* * *

**_My Amnesia Boy_ **

Summary: L Lawliet was supposed to marry Yagami Raito but ran away, leaving his brown haired fiancee alone on the altar. After three years, they meet again. However, things weren't the same anymore. LxRaito

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Yagami Raito, fresh graduate from the prestigious ToOh University with top scores in the whole Japan, the golden boy, the son of the chief of Japan's National Police Agency, the most wanted bachelor in Asia, stood in front of the altar. His face was calm and neutral but on the inside, he was getting anxious. It had been almost twenty minutes since the scheduled time of his wedding and his fiancee still wasn't there. He tried his best to calm down. Knowing his fiancee, there was a possibility that the man was just on the way, just after finishing some details about his last case. After all, he was getting married to L, the holder of the positions of the top three greatest detectives.

He tried to calm himself. He let his eyes wander around the church. It was his mother, Sachiko, who wanted to see his son have his wedding in a church. It was small but elegant inside. L only wanted to celebrate the wedding with family and their close friends.

_**L**_

Raito checked his watch. His fiancee was late for almost an hour now. He tried his best to stay calm but he could feel his hands already shaking. He turned his back from the guests. He didn't want to see their pitying looks and smiles.

Suddenly, the doors opened. He turned so fast to see who entered but his heart dropped when he only saw Watari walking to him with a grim expression.

The old man stopped in front of him.

"Yagami-kun."

"Watari? Where is he? What kind of an idiot gets an hour late for his own weddi-"

"I'm sorry Yagami-kun but L already left."

Golden brown eyes widen. "Where?"

"I can't answer you Yagami-kun. He doesn't want you to find out. I'm sorry."

_**No!**_

Raito ran and ran. Away from the church. Away from the people. They couldn't see the tears falling from his eyes. They just wouldn't understand. He can hear father's voice getting louder and louder but he didn't stop. He continued to run. Even as dark clouds start to form and rain fall heavily from the sky, he continued to run.

**BAM! **

Yagami Soichiro could only stop and watch as his son flew across the street, hit by a speeding car.

* * *

_**Three years later...**_

_**In England...**_

"It is stated that there are billions of people in the world. How would you know if you already found the person fated for you? There's a chance that person passed your way but then you had to look down and fix your shoe laces. Maybe you stood beside that person but then you had to turn around to see the traffic lights. Its also possible that that person was about to bump into you but then something stood between you two and you walked away.

There are lucky people who were able to find that person fated for them. There are some though that are still searching and those who already gave up. The most unfortunate ones, however, are those who already met theirs but gave them up."

"That was some ad." Matt watched as some ad popped up as he was waiting for a game to load on his computer screen. Mello smirked beside him. "Not bad. A little sappy, though." The red haired gamer rolled his green eyes.

Near sat from across the M duo's station. He turned to the other side of the room to ask L for a file he needed. "L?"

The lanky man perched on his chair with a thoughtful expression but disappeared when he was addressed. "What is it Near?"

Matt interrupted, "What do you think, L?"

"About what, Matt?"

"The ad?"

"Matt shouldn't think about things like that. He should finish the charts that I tasked him to do."

Mello snickered beside him while Matt sighed.

* * *

The M duo was assigned to field work the next day. They went back straight to HQ only to find Wammy packing up their equipment.

Matt acknowledged the old man. "Whats up, Wammy?"

Wammy turned to look at him. "There's a case in Japan that the NPA deemed as an emergency."

"Japan? And L accepted it?" Since L's last case in Japan, he never accepted anything again from that country.

The old man had a sad smile on his face. "He's just ready to go back, I guess." He left the duo soon after that.

* * *

**In Japan... **

It had been three years since L last stepped in Japan. Three days ago, he received an email from the NPA. He was sure that the chief had fought tooth and nail before he gave in the pressure of solving the case.

_**Raito-kun**_

He put his hand in his jeans pocket and felt the cold object there. He fingered his ring. He never once wore it again after the day of their wedding. That day, L the detective won over L the man. Cold logic and practicality won over him. He left the man he loved because he was afraid of commitment.

"Mello! Wait until we get to the hotel!"

"No! I'll get my chocolate now!"

L sighed. He pushed the button of the intercom. "Watari, if we could just stop at a nearby store so Mello could purchase some chocolate."

After minutes of driving, the car stopped. Mello hopped out and ran to the store. Matt followed while Near stayed in the car. L decided to go after the two for some damage control and some cake at the same time.

"Ryuuzaki!" He turned around and saw Matt behind him.

"Is Matt done shopping now?"

Matt held up two packs of cigarettes. "Yeah. Let's just look for Mello."

They walked to the shelf for candies and chocolates and found Mello. "Mello should hurry up so we can go now."

The blonde almost ran to the counter with an armful of chocolate bars. Unfortunately for him, he bumped into a girl. "Fucking bitch!"

Matt put his hand on his partner's shoulder and led him to the fallen bars on the floor. L sighed. He could feel a headache coming. He walked back to the small bakery corner in the store and ordered more cakes.

"I would like one slice of that one with the mangoes, please. Thanks."

L stopped as he recognized the familiar voice belonging to the man in front of the counter in the bakery corner.

He saw an attractive brown haired man wearing a black suit with a black tie. The man on the counter turned and was walking towards his direction but L realized that he was frozen.

"Raito-kun?"

Yagami Raito blinked. And the he blinked again. "Uhm. Excuse me but who are you again?"

L just stared.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! OR I'LL BE SAD AND JUMP OFF A CLIFF :(**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update my other stories. I have two stories on my mind for Raito-kun and L. I want to update the others first but then honestly, the lack of reviews really demotivates me. :(So, I plan to work on the two new stories or maybe more in the future and finish them first before returning to my other stories. I'm kinda new to this so please understand. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters or the anime/manga.**

* * *

**_My Amnesia Boy_**

Summary: L Lawliet was supposed to marry Yagami Raito but ran away, leaving his brown haired fiancee alone on the altar. After three years, they meet again. However, things weren't the same anymore. LxRaito

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

"Here's your fucking cake that you fucking had me buy from that fucking store so fucking far away from the fucking apartment. Now, fucking enjoy eating your fucking cake." Raito stomped his way inside the apartment that he was sharing with his best friend, Raye Penber who looked amused.

"Its not my problem that I had the sudden urge to eat that cake. Stop acting like a drama queen. You know that I need some loving from my honey bunny. Remember, Naomi-chan just broke up with me and left me dealing with heartache and tears."

Raito rolled his eyes. "She fucking dumped you over a fucking week ago! You could have just got the fucking cake from that fucking bakery across the street but no, you just had to want a fucking cake from the store a couple of blocks away."

"Thinking about it, the last time I heard this kind of expansive language and good calm mood from you was whe-" Raye walks closer to him. "Its **_him_**_, _right? **_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_**? He had returned?!"

He snickered. "Who? Lord Voldemort?"

"L's back and judging by how you've been acting, I'd say that you already met him. Am I right or am I right?"

There was really no use in hiding the truth. Raye had always managed to figure out everything about him. The expression on his face turned serious. "Yeah."

"And? What did you say? Did you beat him up like what you've said you'd do after all these years?" Raito opened his mouth to answer but his best friend cut him off. "Remember two years ago when we finished watching that anime, Death Note or something? You were so hooked in that. I gave you a merchandise notebook like the one in the anime for you as a joke. Imagine my horror when I actually saw you laugh like a mad man when you wrote his name over and over again. I expected a shinigami flying near you and L suffering a heart attack wherever he was at that time."

He sighed. "Well, I didn't say much..."

_**Flashback**_

_**"Uhm. Excuse me but who are you again?"**_

_**L just stared. Seconds passed before he answered. "I'm Ryuuzaki, surely Raito-kun haven't forgot already." **_

_**"Oh. I'm sorry. I had this car accident three years ago and I seem to have lost my memories. Err, its embarrassing, really. Troublesome too. I had to reacquaint myself with some people that I met in the past."**_

_**The black haired detective nodded.**_

_**"Raito-kun and I have met during one of the cases in which he assisted his father with."**_

_**End of flashback**_

"Well, we chatted a bit about the case after that but then I said that I had to go back because someone was waiting for me. Then, I went straight here."

"So, you're telling me that you have amnesia all this time that we've been living together?"

Raito began putting the groceries away. "It's not as if I wanted to do that but that was the only thing that came to my mind!"

Raye hugged his best friend from behind. "It has already been three years Raito. L already made his choice that day."

"Knowing him, he's just here for a case. Dad must have been desperate this time. However, well, its not as if we'll be seeing each other again."

* * *

L stared at the report he had rested on his knees. After he got home, he asked Watari to research about it.

_**"Oh. I'm sorry. I had this car accident three years ago and I seem to have lost my memories. Err, its embarrassing, really. Troublesome too. I had to reacquaint myself with some people that I met in the past. So, Ryuuzaki? Were we friends then?"**_

He could understand it if Raito did that because of revenge or his ex-fiancee just wanted nothing to do with him but after reading the reports, he was able to confirm that Raito had been involved in a car accident three years ago. He doesn't know if he should be happy or heartbroken about it.

He hear footsteps behind him and turned towards the newcomer.

"Quillsh, I was never proud of what I did that day. Every night, I would wonder how different my life would have been if I haven't left Raito-kun. When I saw him earlier," L heard Watari gasp. "he looked different. He looked fine." He let out a shaky sigh. "I went back to Japan to finish this case. I never really wanted to meet with him again. It would be unfair for me to show myself to him after what I did to him three years ago. However, I can't help but feel mad and hurt at the same time that he's been doing so well without me."

"You had hurt him, L but I know that this had hurt you too and is continuing to hurt you. Maybe, its time for you to do what your heart tells you to do." Wammy put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"He told me that he had a car accident. Wammy, he can't even remember me. He told me that he lost his memories before. What if he suddenly remembers? What if-"

Wammy squeezed his charge's shoulders. "I had a friend of mine that told me this; True love is only for those brave enough to fight for it. Those who don't want to live with those 'what ifs' in the back of their minds. Those who don't want to spend each day wondering with regret what could have happened and what should have happened. So, true love is only for those who are strong at heart since they are the ones who are willing to risk their all and because you will never know unless you really try."

The old man left the room before L could ask who the friend was.

* * *

"Fuck you!"

"I'm not even interested."

"You're really stupid, dickhead!"

Mello jumped off the couch with the intent to punch the annoying red haired gamer who was sitting next to Near who as usual, sat in front of his desk stoically. There was something in the arrangement that rubbed off wrongly at him. On the way though, he bumped into L who had just entered the main room.

"Ouch!" Mello clutched his right foot that twisted a little awkwardly. He tried to stand up when he saw something shining on the floor. He picked it up and held it over his eyes. "Ooh, a fucking wedding ring?"

L's ears twitched as he heard Mello. He moved fast and swiped the ring in the blonde's hand.

"What the hell? Is that yours, L? You were married?" But the man in question didn't answer and left the room.

* * *

**Remmy18, prue131, Dorianimeyaoilover, lavender spring, Pinjaoncrack, 91RedRoses, Seishirou Hitsugaya**

**CansIhasyaoi, Matthattergonemad, Ubber Tyes, theM4ST3R**

**- Thank you for these wonderful people who read my story ;)**

**I'm actually nervous about continuing. I hope this chapter was okay. Ideas and suggestions are also welcomed, though. :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! OR I'LL MAKE RAITO-KUN END UP WITH MISA MISA AND THEY'LL HAVE BABIES WITH MISA MISA'S IQ RANGE! :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update my other stories. I have two stories on my mind for Raito-kun and L. I want to update the others first but then honestly, the lack of reviews really demotivates me. :(So, I plan to work on the two new stories or maybe more in the future and finish them first before returning to my other stories. I'm kinda new to this so please understand. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters or the anime/manga.**

* * *

**_My Amnesia Boy_**

Summary: L Lawliet was supposed to marry Yagami Raito but ran away, leaving his brown haired fiancee alone on the altar. After three years, they meet again. However, things weren't the same anymore. LxRaito

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Look here, gorgeous! Smile for the camera now!" A flash came from the camera as a man and a woman posed in their wedding attire. Raye gave the excited couple a big grin. "Your pictures will be done later. We can deliver them if you're too busy to..." Raito tuned his friend's voice out. He knew he could handle it.

The two of them decided to start a photography business together just after he recovered from his accident after L left. He had a good eye for photography but it was an agreement between Raye and him that he will never take pictures of married couples.

"Hey honey bear," Raito rolled his eyes at the nickname, "Naomi-chan called. She agreed to meet up with me. I hope that-" Their office phone started to ring. "Raye here. Yes? Oh! I didn't forget! We'll be there. Yes. Don't worry. Okay. Bye." He sighed. "That was one of our regulars, Suzuki-san, she wanted to have us take pictures for their family reunion. But..." He sighed again.

"It's okay. I'll take the job. Go have fun on your date." Raito started to gather his equipment while the other man walked towards the door. "I'll get you something nice on the way back." He was about to grab the door knob when someone knocked. He opened the door and saw a black haired man.

"Is Raito-kun here?"

"We have plans. We're supposed to leave soon."

"Raye? Do you have... Oh? Ryuuzaki? What are you doing here?" Raito smiled innocently. And Raye knew that smile. It was anything but innocent. He looked back at the newly arrived man. _Black hair. Black eyes. And those eyebags... __**Oh!**_

"I just wanted to talk but it seems that you had plans today."

"Oh, I have a date and all but Raito has to go to work. I'm actually worried because he'll go alone and the drive just to the location is two hours at maximum." Brown eyes glared at him. He had been doing appointments alone in the past.

"Then, can I accompany Raito-kun today at work? I'll help."

"...Okay." He knew that he should've said no but he also knew that L would follow him anyway. He'll have fun erasing that smug smile off of his best friend's face later.

* * *

They hadn't had much talk in the two hours of the ride. Raito was busy assembling his equipment and L took extra care in driving. The fact that his former fiancee got into a car accident just didn't give him confidence in his driving.

"Suzuki-san. We're here for your reunion."

"Ah! Yagami-kun! I'm happy that you're here now."

Two teenagers ran off their way and approached the old woman. "Happy anniversary, Granny!" They ran away again back to a group of girls.

"Anniversary?" L looked at Raito with concern. The brown haired man looked anxious.

"Oh, yes! Sorry about that. Can you believe it? My husband and I have been married for almost forty years already!"

Their whole afternoon was spent with Raito taking pictures and L watching the other work. He offered help but then the photographer would only snap at him. It was already fiver in the afternoon when they were already loading the equipment into the car. L sat quietly in the driver's seat while Raito looked over the pictures in the camera.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted back then."

The photographer didn't look up. "It's fine."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing, really. It just that... Did you know that I was supposed to get married in the past? The guy left me on the altar, unfortunately"

"They didn't tell you... I mean, you don't know who that guy was?"

"No. I didn't bother asking. I might have just ended up killing the guy." Raito smiled but it didn't reached his eyes.

"What about emails? Letters? Texts?"

Raito lifted his head up to look at the sky which was starting to darken and then looked down to check the pictures again. "Dad deleted everything. He burned everything tangible too. They didn't want me to remember. I just... I wonder what kind of person would do that thing?"

L turned his head to look at him but didn't say anything.

"Dad said I had a bright future ahead of me. I was about to enter into the NPA. They all had high hopes for me. To think that I gave everything up just to marry that guy. On the day of our wedding, however, he didn't come. He sent someone to say that he already left me."

Their eyes met and L saw glossy brown eyes.

"What kind of guy was he? They said I looked so happy that day. Then, when I learned that he left, I ran and ran. I cried so hard. And then I ran and ran some more. Dad ran after me but I didn't stop. Just kept running."

Raito looked down again at the camera.

"I thought no, he can't do this to me. He wouldn't do this to me. I was wrong, though. It was raining that time too." Raito turned his head away to his window. He was smiling when he turned to look at L again, his eyes were no longer glossy but his voice was strained.

"It was a good thing that I had an accident, I think. Even having amnesia, the pain is really still here." He had put his hand on his chest. "But then it helps a bit." He released a shaky sigh. "I just wanted to know why? Why did he do that to me? Why did he left me? Why?"

L turned his gaze on the steering wheel and gripped it until his knuckles turned white.

"Maybe he became scared-"

"Bullshit! That's it?!"

L forced himself to face Raito who was looking intensely at him. The brown eyes starting to get glossy with tears again but never falling.

"Maybe he thought he wasn't ready-"

"Why did he bother proposing if he wasn't ready then?!"

"Maybe he has his own reasons? Even I would be afraid-"

"Of what?"

"Of you?"

"Of me? So it's my fault?!"

"No! Maybe he was afraid... That you would hurt more if you married him."

Raito laughed, making some tears fall. "That's bullshit! I'll be hurt? Doesn't he think that I'm not hurting now?"

"Maybe he had a lot of questions then. What if everything doesn't work out because you both have different sets of priorities? That if he said yes that day... What if he wasn't able to commit to his promises to you?"

The intense look from the brown eyes returned. "What? Did he find his answers, then? Did he?"

"I think that he realized it was harder for him after he left you. Raito-kun, I'm sure that wherever he is, he's regretting that he left you. He's regretting that he hurt you. I know that if he were here standing in front of you, he would only hope for you to forgive him. More than anything else in the world."

He didn't receive a reply, though, but he just kept on going. "I'm sorry, Raito-kun."

The rain started to fall heavier. Raito just gave him a tired and sad smile. "Why are you apologizing? It wasn't even you." He turned to look at his window again. "Let's just go."

* * *

Raye was arranging the food on their table when he heard someone enter. It was Raito and their equipment was just laying on the floor of the hallway.

"I have the brand of potato chips that you like. The brand with the price as if they sprinkled gold in there. Extra large. Come on." He pulled his friend's hand and guided him to the kitchen.

Raito began walking around and around but only stopped when a hand gripped his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I hate him."

"Nah. Wrong answer."

"I hate him! All I feel is anger for him!"

"I told you. Wrong answer."

"You don't understand! You just don't understand!"

"I know you better than you know yourself. Isn't that written on my resume before I applied as your best friend? Your buddy? The other half of your lonely and misguided soul? And I know that you're still in love with him."

"No."

Raye sighed. "Okay then." He went back to arranging the food.

"I said, no more!"

"Hmm."

"No more."

"Okay."

"Nothing else but hatred."

"I know."

And if dinner started a bit late after that, they didn't talk about it. And if Raye heard Raito's sobs while eating, he never mentioned it.

* * *

**Sorry if I haven't updated soon! Should I include Misa? I was actually thinking that maybe in this story, she was just an model, doing her thing, modelling, acting or something and just you know, doesn't meet up our two main characters? LOL.**

**Please review! Include your suggestions, if you have them. I really would like to know what you think about this story. Its touching because this is the first time I've reached a double digit amount of reviews. :'( Really. My chest ached in a good way.**

**Thank you for the support and to those who reviewed and liked. Sorry if I can't mention your names, you know who you are. I just have limited time online. I'll get back to you soon!**

**Until next time! :***


End file.
